


Property Of

by trophic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trophic/pseuds/trophic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be all for John's pleasure, but really, Rodney just likes to play with his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property Of

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the Stargate Atlantis Kinkmeme. Slightly edited and revised.
> 
> For the prompt: "Rodney getting off on playing with John's ass. He can be rimming, fucking, fingering him or whatever, but the focus should be on Rodney's enjoyment, not John's."

"Rodney," John says, his voice sounding satisfyingly annoyed. "C'mon, aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

Rodney doesn't bother to suppress his smile. John's sprawled face down on the bed, squeaky-clean absolutely everywhere, inside and out. That's a good fraction of the annoyance, Rodney's sure. John hates that part, and Rodney's honest enough (with himself, anyway) to admit that's part of the fun.

The other half is about to start. When he's good and ready. "Don't whine," Rodney says. "It's not remotely attractive."

John turns his head so that Rodney can see the edge of his profile against the pillow. "Please," he says roughly, and okay, fine, _not remotely attractive_ doesn't really apply right now.

"Well," Rodney says, "since you asked nicely." And he shifts his weight on the mattress and runs a hand up the back of one of John's thighs.

John shivers, and Rodney can't help smiling again. He's almost too easy. Of course, that's only going to make this more fun. Rodney knees John's legs farther apart and settles between them so he can use both hands, stroking upward until he's cupping the curves of John's ass. It's a nice ass, and Rodney's secretly glad that John always wears pants so baggy that no one else has a clue. This is for him. All for him, and he doesn't feel the least bit guilty for not sharing.

He slides both thumbs inward, pulling John's cheeks apart, and grins at John's quick intake of breath. But he's not doing this for John. Not tonight. Tonight this is all about what he wants.

And if what he wants makes John squirm, well, that will just be an added bonus.

Before John, Rodney never really got the appeal of asses. Asses were just, well, nice to fuck, but other than that, not the star attraction. But John's ass is different. Or, rather, John is different, because for the first time Rodney has stopped worrying about whether he's doing things right. When Rodney touches his ass, John's the one who gets all weird and stupid about it, turned on and embarrassed like he thinks Rodney can't possibly be enjoying himself. 

It's enough to give Rodney ideas. Ideas he's about to explore.

"C'mon," John says, lifting his hips impatiently. "Fuck me."

"As intriguing as that prospect is," Rodney says, "I'm afraid I have different plans tonight." And before John can answer that, he leans in, spreading John's cheeks with his hands, and swipes his tongue right over John's hole.

"Fuck," John hisses, quivering under Rodney's hands, but he doesn't pull away.

"Not what you were expecting?" Rodney says smugly. John just makes a muffled noise into his pillow, so Rodney leans in and starts licking for real, exploring the clean, puckered skin with happy concentration. He's been thinking of this for days. Weeks, really, since the idea first occurred to him. And it's just as good as he imagined. 

John's skin is soft here, warm and yielding, and Rodney presses with his tongue. He can't help smiling when John lets out a small, broken sound.

"Ha," Rodney says, feeling his breath puff against John's damp skin. John quivers, his muscles tensing in Rodney's hands. "Can you believe I actually heard one of my colleagues call you 'inscrutable' the other day? Clearly she doesn't know you nearly as well as I do."

John's hips twitch.

"Yes, well, obviously no one else knows you like this, because no one's ever done this to you before, have they?"

John doesn't say anything, but his ears look a little pink. Rodney's sure he's not imagining it.

"Thought not," he says, and goes back to work.

It's fun to turn John into a quivering mess, but it's more than that. There's something shockingly intimate about touching him here. John feels so incredibly vulnerable like this, laid out in front of Rodney, opening to the touch of his tongue, and it makes Rodney's chest feel strange inside, even as it makes him want to hump the sheets.

But, God, he could get off from this. Or damn close, anyway. From the taste of John's skin. From the twitches and moans, muffled against the pillow. From the way John's hole opens to the tip of his tongue, parting just enough for Rodney to press inside, at least a few millimeters.

He pulls back, blowing on the damp skin again until John shivers. Rodney sticks two fingers into his mouth, getting them nice and slick, and leans in again, pressing with his tongue and one of the wet fingers. His finger slips inside and John gasps. Not expecting that, either. Rodney grins and licks around the circumference of his finger while he pushes farther inside.

He finds John's prostate and strokes, gently at first, and then harder, until John's hips are twitching rhythmically and Rodney can feel his own cock sticking to the sheets. Then he slides his finger back out and adds the second, pressing inside more easily.

John's holding back even worse that usual, his face buried and his voice choked off, but Rodney can tell he's close by the way the muscles in his legs are shaking in time to his unsteady breathing. He's not going to last much longer, and Rodney's almost sorry, but not sorry enough to stop himself from pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his tongue.

John's a lot looser now, and Rodney's tongue actually slides up inside him far enough to feel like it's penetrating. Far enough for John to feel it, too, because he gasps out, "Oh, fuck" and his hips buck. Rodney's tongue slips out, and he grabs John's hips and presses his whole mouth to John's hole, just in time to feel the spasms as John comes.

Suddenly it's too much. Rodney's cock has been begging for its share of attention and there's no reason to deny it now. He lifts up onto his knees and goes for it, shoving in and out of his hand. It doesn't take much -- apparently having his tongue up John's ass is the best foreplay ever -- and moments later he's groaning and coming hard.

"Ung," John says, and Rodney looks down to see he's managed to come all over John's ass.

"Oops," he says, feeling a stab of self-consciousness. "Guess I should have asked, first."

"Huh?" John says, like he's still too blissed out to be following the conversation.

"You know," Rodney says. "Before I used your ass for target practice."

John lifts his head, twisting so he can see Rodney's face. "Rodney, you just got me off by sticking your tongue up my ass. You really think I'm going to complain about a little splatter?"

Rodney can't help a slightly relieved smile. "Well, when you put it that way," he says, leaning on one hand and using the other one to draw a pattern across John's skin, "I suppose it did work out pretty well for both of us." He slides his finger through the mess of his own come, tracing the pattern until it turns into his own initials, one on each cheek. "Of course, we're going to have to try this again. At least a few hundred times."

John doesn't say anything, just buries his head back in his pillow.

"Well, I'm not saying we can't try a little variation now and then," Rodney adds, just to see John twitch. "A few more fingers -- hey, maybe all of them -- or perhaps a toy or two? I just mean that we obviously both enjoy it when I play with your ass, and I intend to take advantage of that. Quite thoroughly."

"Gah," John says into his pillow, but his ears are bright red so Rodney's pretty sure that's the John Sheppard version of yes, please.

Rodney grins and retraces his initials, adding a flourish at the base of the R. John's ass looks good like this, he thinks smugly. It looks just right.


End file.
